Imaging systems rely on the amount and wavelength of light entering an imager to create an image. Adjusting the amount and wavelength of light reaching the imager by conventional mechanical filtering systems may prove cumbersome and expensive. Accordingly, new systems of controlling the light which reaches an imager are desired.